Episode 5002 (22 January 2015 - Part 1)
Synopsis Exiting the police station, Linda and Mick head for home. At the Vic, Aunt Babe’s arrived with Sylvie for her farewell lunch. Nancy frets to Lee that Mick and Linda are splitting up. Stan prevents Shirley and Dean from entering the Vic, promising Tina will bring Sylvie round later. Arriving home, Linda’s adamant she has something to tell Lee and Nancy but clams up on seeing everyone waiting. Nancy wants to have things out now but gets overruled by Stan. Over a tense lunch, Linda tries to enthuse about the care home while Nancy watches her suspiciously. At Patrick’s, Shirley fumes to be excluded and wants Mick to know Dean’s side of the story. At the Vic, Nancy wants to know what Shirley’s meant to have done - Linda’s story about Dean doesn’t add up. Mick ushers her into the bedroom where Nancy demands to know if Linda and Dean had an affair. Linda enters with Lee and denies it, but admits something happened on the night of Sharon’s wedding. As a tearful Linda struggles to form the words, Nancy asks in horror if Dean raped her. Linda says yes. Lee bolts and Mick pursues, dragging him into the barrel store, where Lee rages he could kill Dean and accuses Mick of losing his bottle. Mick pins Lee up against the wall, then breaks down. Upstairs, Linda comforts Nancy, who’s distraught to recall they left Linda and Dean alone that night and fears she angered Dean when she confronted him about kissing Linda. Linda holds Nancy as she sobs, insisting it’s not her fault. In the barrel store, a calmer Mick explains Linda wants to deal with Dean through the police, but agrees that he’s failed her. Mick and Lee re-join Nancy and Linda. Linda thinks Johnny doesn’t need to know yet and explains Dean’s been telling the family a different story. Mick is firm - they stick together. Meanwhile, Shirley’s convinced Linda’s responsible for making them wait and heads for the Vic. Dean’s bolstered that Shirley believes him and follows. Lee’s sat outside as they approach and attacks Dean, knocking him into a pile of rubbish bags. Mick joins the commotion as Shirley screams at them to stop... Cora’s still frosty with Stan but sympathises on learning Sylvie’s going into a home. Stan apologises for hurting Cora’s feelings at the dance, remarking Sylvie left him because he never knew how to treat a lady. Cora advises Stan to make things right if he can. Over lunch, Stan complains that the care home in Chislehurst is too far away and accuses Babe of taking Sylvie away because he chose her. Babe and Stan bicker over whether Sylvie likes pork pies; Sylvie shows Stan her pork pie hidden in a napkin. Sylvie wonders why she’s being sent away. When Babe whisks Sylvie off downstairs, Stan swipes something from Babe’s bag. Later, Stan takes Sylvie outside. On the swings, Stan tells Sylvie it’s their 53rd wedding anniversary in a month and reminisces about their honeymoon in Bournemouth; he’s delighted when Sylvie remembers. Dangling Babe’s car keys, Stan tempts Sylvie with one last blast before the grim reaper comes for them. On the Square, Stan’s fastening Sylvie’s seatbelt when Babe spots them. As Stan hurries to the driver’s side of the rialto, a sudden wave of pain hits him and he falls to the ground. Sharon tells Billy Phil’s agreed to wait it out in prison until his second bail hearing for Dot and Charlie’s sake. She resolves to sell Phil’s car to raise Ritchie’s money but gets a shock to see Max erecting a ‘Branning’s Autos’ sign at the Arches. Max gets an invite to Emma’s funeral. Meanwhile, Ben tells Sharon the truth but protests he thought Max was helping him. Sharon’s convinced Max wants revenge for Emma’s death and determines to tell him about Nick. Ben admits Max already knows. Sharon visits Max anyway and pleads Phil’s innocence. Lauren’s stunned to realise Abi and Max knew Nick was alive. Sharon pleads that if Max signs the Arches back over Phil need never know. Max jeers that with Phil in prison and Ronnie in a coma it’s time for fresh blood in Walford. Sharon slaps Max. Back at Phil’s, Ben offers to tell Phil himself. Sharon refuses to tell Phil – they’ll let Max think he’s won for now. Lauren’s shocked at Max’s cruelty. Max brandishes Emma’s funeral invitation – he’s saving his tears for her. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes